Feliz navidad
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Este es un one shot  de navidad correspondiente a un reto de el foro al que suelo ir asi que aqui esta una historia  de Will x Grell con algo de Alan x Eric  y un poco de Undertaker


Prologo

Era día 23 de dic. a medio día. Londres era una locura de compras de última hora y algunos ya en sus casas recibían a los invitados que comenzaban a llegar pero Grell había llegado a casa de Undertaker

-¡Holl~aa! ¿Estás en casa? Traje galletas con forma de huesitos para ti~- dijo el Shinigami rojo que recién llegaba

-Hehehe una navidad adelantada para mi ¿he Grell? Te agradezco las galletas en verdad, dime ¿ya hiciste planes para tu víspera de navidad?

- Habrá un baile en el despacho y me muero de ganas por ir, me encantaría ir con Will pero me temo mucho que me dirá que no- dijo con una sonrisa triste- pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace

-Habrá un baile en el hotel Gran Palace he escuchado que Ciel Phantomhive irá a celebrar allí por insistencia de su prometida, siempre se puede uno colar a esas fiestas con la ropa adecuada seguro que puedes divertirte persiguiendo al mayordomo del conde un rato ¿no crees? Hehehe

-Supongo que ese sería un muy buen plan B, pero realmente me encantaría que el plan A funcionara –Afirmo el pelirrojo

-Aquí entre nos ¿Cuál de los dos morenos es el dueño de tu corazón? -Pues ninguno~~ a cada uno le he dado un 50% de mi corazón así que supongo que son copropietarios ¿no?

-Jajaja eso no pasa, tu solo puedes amar verdaderamente a uno de los dos .Haber supongamos que estas en un barranco y tienes a Sebastián sostenido en una mano y Will en la otra pero debes soltar a uno para salvar al otro ¿a quién escogerías?-

-Que pregunta, pero si lo pones así supongo que tendría que escoger a Will obvio, pero eso no significa que lo quiera más que Sebastián es solo… no se a Sebastián también lo quiero y creo que él se salvaría solito ¿no?

No , yo que soy más viejo puedo decirte que tu corazón como el de muchos solo tiene un amor verdadero y ese es Will y para que lo conquistes hehehehe , yo también te daré un regalo de navidad

¿En serio Undertaker?, dime que es dime! Dime! dime! – empezó a decir el caprichoso Shinigami

-O si tienes curiosidad porque no vas por tu regalo está envuelto en una caja en la parte de atrás de mi negocio hehehe

¡SIIIIIIIIII~~~~!- exclamo en un grito el pelirrojo mientras corría tras la funeraria de Undertaker , mientras este lo seguía con la mirada

¡Undertaker! -Se escucho decir una voz detrás del Shinigami retirado- está aquí Grell Sutcliff? , se supone que hace dos horas que debía haber entregado la papelería correspondiente al día de hoy peor no ha vuelto, por eso he venido a ver si esta por tu…

Undertaker ~~ es la caja con el moño rojo? – se escucho a lo lejos

-Si esa misma, bájala con cuidado- el enterrador giro y dijo- Hehehe parece que encontraste lo que buscabas William T. Spears el solo ha venido a darme un regalo navideño y ahora el está buscando el suyo de mi parte, supongo que en estas fechas un poco de paciencia no te vendría mal, hehehe porque no solo te sientas, seguro el tardara un rato. Mientras podemos matar el tiempo jajjajaja para variar jajajajaa.- el extravagante hombre empezó a reír de lo que había dicho de modo escandaloso y Will dejo que su ceja derecha se alzara revelando cuanto le incomodaba aquella actitud-A~~~ diem ¿te puedo hace una pregunta personal?

-Supongo que la hará aun si me niego – contesto el Shinigami del relamido y negro cabello parado frente a el

-Pues si de todas formas tengo intención de preguntar ¿A ti… te gusta Grell?

-Eso es totalmente inapropiado

-¿Eso es un sí?

- Eso es totalmente personal, por otra parte el jamás entrega a tiempo sus reportes y en el trabajo…

-Yo no pregunte que pensabas de el cómo colega , pregunte si te gusta, mira que él tiene un rostro agradable y una personalidad alegre y definitivamente no tiene mala figura mmm ¿ dime no has tenido fantasías con él?

-Yo no voy a contestar tal cosa – dijo enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo

-Ho no es necesario tu rostro a contestado por ti hehehee- en ese momento Grell salió corriendo y se abrazo de el Shinigami efusivamente

-AAAAAAAAAA~~~~ gracias, que regalo más genial me ha encantado, me tarde porque me lo he medido y…- entonces Grell sintió una mano que lo jalaba hacia atrás.

-Deja de abrasarlo ahora es completamente inapropiado-dijo apartándolo enseguida

-Ho Will~~ has venido a buscarme que lindo de tu parte-Grito el pelirrojo colgándose de su brazo-

- En realidad estoy buscando el reporte que me debes – argumento el moreno sin molestarse en apartar a Grell de su lado

-Dime Will de casualidad estas en la oficina numero 15, yo solía tenerla cuando era supervisor de esta misma zona hace ya muchos años

- Pues si de hecho supongo que esa oficina se la dan a cualquiera que supervise esta zona ¿no?

-Hehehe en ese caso tengo un regalo navideño para ti también – entonces el de los largos cabellos canos empezó a escribir una misteriosa nota tomo una llave de un cajón la puso en un sobre, lo cerro y escribió en la parte posterior: Para Will no abrir hasta la víspera de navidad- esto es para ti te aseguro que lo encontraras muy entretenido

-Gracias supongo, ahora si nos disculpa debemos irnos-Grell no soltó el brazo de Will y el no hizo intentos por retirarlo y el pelirrojo lanzo un beso soplado como despedida

24 de Diciembre Víspera de Navidad

Era la víspera de Navidad, y todo en la casa era paz. No se oía ni un ruidito, ni siquiera chillar a un ratón. Al menos en la gran biblioteca de los Shinigamis ya que todos tendrían una gran fiesta navideña por lo que el despacho y la biblioteca estaban casi vacía, la palabra clave era sin duda "casi" porque entre las sombras una risueña sombra se movía, entrando a la sección que estaba prohibida para casi todos los Shinigamis ya que allí estaban los libros del destino de los propios Shinigamis los cuales se escribían solos y sin intervención, era su privilegio debido a que ellos tenían vidas excepcionalmente largas que solo acababan después de varios siglos o como resultados de las querellas con los demonios que ellos mismos sostenían .

Pero no aquella noche, esa noche de víspera navideña una pluma rosada y un Shinigami retirado que reía divertido se colaban a la sección prohibida con una risa divertida y buscando entre los libros encontró aquel que quería y usando su pluma rosada en él escribía:

William T. Spears encuentra en su despacho a Grell Sutcliff y…- comenzó a leer interesado los sucesos que solos se apuntaban en e l cuaderno de supervisor de Shinigamis que en aquel momento estaba en la oficina número 15 de la sociedad de Shinigamis

–Will~~ ya son las 7:30pm es hora de salir e ir a la fiesta de navidad – dijo un alegre pelirrojo que había entrado sin anunciarse- ven con migo a la fiesta, iré a arreglarme solo para ti

-No, aun hay trabajo pendiente – dijo el moreno

-Will por favor solo una noche… ven con migo por favor-

-Te digo que no, yo no sé bailar –

-Entonces podríamos solo cenar juntos-

Will iba a contestar que no pero entonces Undertaker tomo su pluma rosa y anoto lo siguiente:

_**Will se lo piensa un minuto y decide sin ningún motivo particular preguntar:**_

¿Si yo insisto en decir que no, tienes algún plan B?

¿HE? bueno no lo tenía… pero ayer Undertaker me aconsejo ir al baile en el Gran palace donde Sebas chan ira con el conde y su prometida y….

La pluma rosa escribió enseguida:

_**Will responde según sus más honestos sentimientos dejándose llevar esta vez por ellos- hehehe esto se pondrá divertido**_

-Naturalmente que no-salto enseguida del asiento - tú no te vas de farra con ningún demonio en navidad. Te lo prohíbo

-Me lo prohíbes y puedo saber ¿con qué derecho?-

-Con el que me da que hayas invitado primero a pasar la noche celebrando contigo-

-Pero has dicho que no-

- Bueno he dicho que no quiero ir al baile pero si quieres podemos…. traernos acá algo de la comida de la fiesta y festejar… no sé... tu y yo solamente… a mi no se me da estar delante de tanta gente – dijo con tono nervioso, asumiendo que definitivamente había perdido la compostura ante los celos

-¿Eso significa que si quieres pasar la navidad conmigo Will?-dijo Grell con una mirada ilusionada

-Si, incluso si quieres arreglarte y todo aunque no te luzcas en el baile, yo, iré a traer comida de la fiesta para los dos aquí y nos vemos en una hora si… bueno si te parece bien- dijo mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

-Me parece perfecto Will seguro que si incluso iré arreglarme solo para ti. Vuelvo en una hora –

Grell acaricio la mejilla de Will y salió disparado a ponerse el regalo del día anterior y entre tanto Will callo sentado sobre su asiento tras el escritorio

-¿que se supone que estoy pensando?, actué por celos y me cite a solas con él, en mi despacho, la noche de navidad, ahora debo ir por dos platos de comida y refrigerios del baile, así como bebidas, de veras que no se que estaba pensando- dijo empezando a poner todos los papeles en resguardo para usar el escritorio como mesa de la cena navideña

Hehehe eso salió mejor que ni escrito por mí .Escribir que se dejaba llevar por su instinto ha sido una jugada perfecta ahora a anotar algunas cosas mas hehehehe ahora sigamos anotando:

_**Will se las arregla para traer a la oficina, en una mesita con ruedas con: dos botellas de champaña helada , dos copas, varios entremeses, dos platos bien servidos de pavo y relleno con puré de papas y algunos postres y por algún motivo unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate**_

_**Y antes de que llegue Grell mete la mano en el saco y encuentra la nota del día anterior con la llave dentro y decide leerla al hacerlo se pone un poco inquieto prueba la llave y se asombra de lo que ve, y decidiendo que es totalmente inapropiado vuelve a usar la llave para cerrar, en ese momento llega Grell. Pero la idea se queda en su mente y nada impedirá que la noche llega al desenlace que a cruzado por su mente al ver aquello que la llave escondía. PERO SOBRE DE TODAS LAS COSAS WILL SE DEJA LLEVAR por TODAS SUS EMOCIONES E INSTINTOS LA NOCHE DE HOY**_

- hehehe eso va a ser buenísimo y bueno mientras este arroz se cuece vernos que otros libros hay por aquí- dijo Undertaker dejando que la historia finalmente siguiera su curso.

Will~~~ ya estoy lista~~~- se escucho decir la cantarina voz de Grell desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Will fue a abrir rápidamente y se encontró con Grell vestido como una autentica dama de los pies a la cabeza llevaba un vestido rojo, de muy alta costura ajustado en la cintura y abombado levemente a la altura del pecho para disimular que lo plano que estaba, una falda circular de baile y el pelo recogido en media cola , con un maquillaje discreto y bien aplicado si alguien hubiera entrado a esa oficina en ese momento , hubiera confundido a Grell con una hermosa visita de Will en su despacho, el moreno trago saliva al verlo parado frente él.

Te ves, realmente…wow pareces una verdadera dama- se le escapo decir a Will que estaba muy impresionado

-Gracias cariño, tu siempre has sido un caballero perfecto. ¿Trajiste las cosas para la cena?-

- A si claro siéntate ya te sirvo -dijo haciendo para tras la silla frente al escritorio, mientras se preguntaba porque estaba tan nervioso y le serbia algo de lo que había traído incluyendo una gran copa de champaña bien helada de la cual él también se bebió un poco empezando a sentirse cada vez mas desinhibido con la bebida burbujeante.

-Sabes no sabía que tuvieras un vestido así- dijo el moreno

- O esto ha sido el regalo de Undertaker ¿y que fue lo que él te dio a ti?- dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio para acariciar sus manos

-¿A mí? Bueno nada importante, hablemos de .. algo importante , dime tienes algún...no se deseo de navidad o algo? Supongamos que pudieras pedir algo de navidad ¿Qué querrías?- pregunto Will

-Tontuelo, pero si lo que yo quiero lo estoy teniendo justa hora, que no ves que mi más grande deseo esta navidad era estar contigo- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y yéndose a sentar en las piernas de su jefe

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó un poco nervioso

- Definitivamente –Afirmo Grell que su inclino y beso la mejilla de Will- Dime que te regalo Undertaker cariño tengo curiosidad-

La mete de Will voló a la llave que estaba en su bolsillo- el me dio algo, que me parece un poco… inapropiado-

Di Aaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~-Grell tomo una fresa con chocolate le arranco el cabo y puso la mitad en su boca y se acerco tentadoramente a la boca de Will que impulsivamente mordió la fresa haciendo que sus labios rosaran los del pelirrojo, este aprovechó y empezó a besar sus labios con entusiasmo hasta quedarse casi no aire, tomo la mano de Will y la ubico sobre su falda a la altura del muslo- mmm nn cariño la primera vez que pruebo tus labios y saben a fresas con chocolate.

- Pero se buenito y dime que te regalo Undertaker cariño tengo curiosidad-Will estaba impresionado, sin habla y tratando e recuperar el aliento, con un solo latente deseo creciendo en su corazón, fue entonces que saco la llave de su bolsillo, junto a un papelito arrugado

Undertaker me dio esto.-Grell sonrió tomo el papel la llave y lo leyó en voz alta:

Querido Will, Grell es un buen amigo y merece una linda navidad y ya que ocupas mi antigua oficina sábete que yo era un donjuán muy travieso, si quitas el cuadro donde se ve enmarcado las 5 reglas principales de un Shinigami encontraras que tu y Grell pueden pasarlo muuuuy bien en la oficina juntos, te advierto que hay un cerrojo de seguridad cuando la llave se usa se abre una puerta secreta y se atranca la entrada principal hasta que la llave cierre de nuevo la puerta secreta

Will es una puerta secreta, en la oficina, y el regalo de Undertaker también me incluye ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que era un donjuán travieso?-El pelirrojo sintió que una mano firme y grande lo abrazaba y la otra se empezaba a colar bajo la falda-Will~~

Tienes razón el regalo de Undertaker te incluye pero si usamos la llave lo que sea que encontramos, debes estar dispuesto a formar parte , es decir seria como mi regalo de navidad de tu parte … pero no te obligare a nada , si decides no usar la llave pero si la usamos te haces responsable- dijo sabiendo internamente lo que encontraría ya que antes había echado un vistazo

- lo más probable- dijo seriamente , sabiendo que era un embuste- es que sea alguna barra de bebidas escondía o algo así- que dices me darás como regalo de navidad tu participación en lo que sea que encontremos tras la llave – dicho esto acaricio con su mano los muslos de Grell por debajo de la falda por encima de las medias de rejilla que llevaba

Haaa~~~~ Will~~~mmm, yo es decir participar en lo que encuentre con tigo usando la llave ¿Es lo que quieres como regalo navideño amor?- dijo todo sonrojado

Totalmente yo seré tu regalo y tu el mío, es decir tu cooperación, en lo que sea que ese anciano retirado tengo escondido en la oficina ¿qué opinas? –Will deseaba sonreír pero era crucial actuar inocentemente si quería un sí definitivo

Bueno como mucho a de ser una barra de tragos escondida –Grell pensó que eso a lo mas llegaba a pasarse de tragos con Will y a un candente manoseo que no irá a mas- bueno supongo que está bien como regalo navideño cooperare con tigo en lo que sea que deba participar una vez que usemos la llave .

¿Me das tu palabra?

Claro la tienes. Ahora vamos a usar su regalo

Will tomo la llave en su mano y si no supiera que le convenía, no hubiera dejado al pelirrojo saltar de su regazo tan fácilmente quito el cuadro enmarcado con el reglamento y metió la llave al hacerlo la giro y se vio abrirse una discreta puertecilla en la pared, y al mismo tiempo se escucho el cerrojo en la puerta de enfrente

Will tomo la mano de Grell y lo guio "inocentemente" hasta la puertecilla la empujo y encendió la luz

HO POR DIOS WILL ESTO… O DIOS ESTO ES…- Grell estaba sonrojado al máximo, la puerta llevaba a un pequeño cuarto bien iluminado, se veía amplio por la decoración de espejos, si en 2 de las paredes y el techo justo sobre la gran cama de sabanas negras con bordados plateados –Will jamás imagine esto, yo no puedo es nuestra primera cita y que , que pensarías de mi en la mañana

Pensaría que me quieres mucho- dijo acercándose peligrosamente con una sonrisa maliciosa y aflojándose la corbata, la chaqueta parecía haber desparecido- vamos se una dama responsable y cumple tu promesa

Pero … pero.. Will es nuestra primera cita..mmm…nh- Will le robo un beso de forma muy tierna y apasionada y le susurro al oído, serás el mejor regalo de navidad del mundo Grell además en la mañana pensare que te amo aun mas que ahora si es posible

¿Me amas? ¿No lo dices solo para convencerme? ¿ cierto?-

¿Hace cuanto me conoces?

Desde que estamos en la escuela

¿Crees que sería capaz de mentirte, y luego no hacerme responsable?

No tú no eres así

Dijiste que deseabas estar con migo en navidad y yo deseo estar contigo, y si aceptas te hare una promesa como regalo de navidad

¿Una promesa?

Cada navidad estaré a tu lado lo que me quede de vida, y entre una y otra navidad cada noche libre del año te hare el amor, y tendremos de aquí en adelante una linda relación, con un poco de discreción claro

Las lagrimas en la cara de Grell se escapaban llenas de felicidad– ese es un compromiso muy fuerte y de por vida mi amor ¿Estás seguro?-Grell sentía los fuertes brazos de Will atrayéndolo a él y su aguda mirada clavada en la suya.

Estoy seguro de que te amo hace mucho, y que esta es nuestra primera cita, solo porque de algún, no se milagro navideño, finalmente tuve el valor de invitarte y hablarte de amor y sostenerte como lo hago ahora .Te amo, déjame demostrártelo y en la mañana tendrás mi corazón como obsequio y tu serás el mío, solo para mí y de por vida ¿Te gusta la idea?

Si me gusta, y si te amo y SI estoy dispuesta a todo con tigo Will- dijo temblando un poco pero valientemente dispuesto a entregarse a esa nueva aventura de por vida con Will

Gracias …y feliz navidad – dijo Will empezando con aquel dulce juego de seducción que duraría toda la noche en ese pequeña oficina donde el más dulce regalo que es el amor fue el obsequio que les unió en esa y cada una de sus futuras navidades juntos.

Fin

Epilogo

Heheheehee , ese a sido sin duda un buen final jojojo pensar que lolo e tenido que escribir que Will se dejaba llevar totalmente por sus instintos y emociones – dijo en voz alta para si mientras hojeaba libros de otros Shinigamis entonces encontró uno que decía :

Eric Slingby

Además de una atractiva foto en la portada. El Shinigami retirado silbó divertido y abrio el libro para leer lo que ocurria en ese instante:

Eric Slingby a estado cenando con el joven Alan Humphires mientras piensa como seria acariciar esa piel de porcelana o besar esos perfectos y suaves labios mientras el inocente Alan Humphires no se da cuenta de nada pero tiene un extraño rubor rosa sobre sus mejillas.

Hehehehee esto es fácil-sonrió tomando su pluma rosa

Una ráfaga de viento se cuela por una ventana arrancando un pedazo de muérdago y haciendo que caiga sobre el cabello del joven Alan y Eric tiene una idea repentina

Alan, me quieres acompañar afuera un minuto, hay algo que quiero hacer , digo decir si eso ven con migo .

Alan se puso de pie y siguió a su sempai fuera del edificio , cuando iban a entrar en la arboleda sintió que Eric lo tomaba de la mano lo que hizo que se pusiera coloradito de la mejillas y un poco nervioso al ver la sonrisa de sinvergüenza artista de cine que tenía su sempai.

Eric Sempai ¿a dónde vamos?- Pregunto el más joven

Tranquilo solo quiero mostrarte algo. Bien aquí estamos- en medio de la espesa arboleda, totalmente solos bajo la tenue luz de la única farola se extendía un bello lago en el que se reflejaba la luna llena , hermosa y perfecta – te gusta el paisaje

Si es muy lindo- dijo con timidez

Sabes que hace unos minutos – dijo comenzando a abrazarlo con cautela- calle sobre tu cabello un pedazo de muérdago

Ho- Alan quiso alzar su mano para sacudirse pero Eric atrapo esa mano en el aire

Sabes que significa estar parado bajo el muérdago Según esta tradición, una joven bajo una bola de muérdago, , no puede rechazar un beso. Ese beso solo puede significar un romance profundo o una larga amistad y buenos pensamientos. Y ahora que el muérdago esta en tu cabello creo que debo asegurarme de besarte lo suficiente –Lo que Eric dijo le movió el piso a Alan sobre todo al sentir sus labios sobre los de él y aunque al principio se tenso un poco , al paso de los segundos se fue relajando lentamente , sintió que los brazos del mayor se apretaban sobre él y le dejaban sin aliento

¿Qué tal se siente?- pregunto Eric que lo miraba con una falsa seguridad mientras lo veía suspirar con sus ojitos cerrados y los labios aun entreabiertos

Se siente rico- dijo sonrojado y quedito

Eric sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver que no lo le rechazaba, ni se apartaba así que se inclino le susurro al oído un feliz navidad y siguió besándolo por largos y deliciosos minutos

Feliz navidad


End file.
